Trouble
by Nicole Tobias
Summary: Fred and George may have finally met their match in a set of twins straight from Canada. It all begins at the Quiddich World Cup...rnrnPlease R&R. I wrote this before I joined the site and that is why there are three chapters in one.


**Trouble**

I am not JK Rowling, though I wish I were at times. Yeah rock on. I may reference certain events in the novel, quote them even with little symbols because I'm a lazy refrencer. But this is my hypothetical side story, so please keep that in mind.

_Chapter 1:_

The crowd is bustling by, all in their colours. Michi turns to her twin brother Thom and smiles. They step aside and pull out their bag of tricks. "So you remember what to do right?" Michi grins as their targets have no idea what's coming to them.

"Yea, those identical twins think ere so great, eh." Thom could since what his sister was thinking. "So we plant the plastic spiders under their seats, then we activate em and they tie their shoelaces together. That is when we bribe the drink vendor to slip burn n clean potion in their drinks that we pay for a course." The thought of seeing them fall flat on their faces as the most intense laxative potion activates is worth the risk of getting caught.

"Right, I just have to use my feminine wiles to get em to drink it. I'm so glad that we came up with an undetectable brew of burn n clean. Those red-headed brothers seem to be in the know when it comes to practical joking." Michi loves to get other pranksters, beat them at their own game. 'Normal' wizards were no longer any fun, they don't present enough of a challenge.

They join the crowd, and move to their seats. The quiddich world cup is going to be amazing. Krum is fantastic, though Ireland is so going to win, the chasers are too good and far to fast. Besides, what kind of Irishmen would they be if they didn't want their home team to win.

As they were walking to their seats, their targets walked by. Their bright red hair, shining as beacons to guide them, and plant the spiders. As the red-headed twins sat down, their plan got much much harder. Well this is going to present some challenge with them in the top box. Maybe their father will use his influence to be able to get them up there.

Thom without missing a beat spotted their father. "Oy, Dad! Me n Michi here were wondering if ya'd help us out. Ya see those two twins up with ol Fudgy, we want to plant a something to get them."

Their father, a researcher working with muggle medicine and technology, trying to find any way for possible wizard implementation. In other words very important to the ministry. "Yea, I'd love to. Only if you get Cornelius as well, he owes me from my poker tournament last weekend." Their father was much more lenient than their mother when it came to their hi-jinks.

"Sweet, can you introduce us soon." Michi smiled and followed her father up to the top box. As they reached the box, she noticed her target smiling at her. One was really cute, yea they were identical twins but there was something about the other one that she could not place.

"Fudge, I thought you may like to meet my children. This here is Michi, and my son Thom." Since Thom was the shy one, he got away with ducking and dropping 6 plastic spiders at their feet, and kicking them into place.

Fudge smiled, "I never knew a researcher like you Tanaka ever married." A gleam of anger pulsed through all three of them, there was tension still left after their mother left them for another woman. They put on the best face they could but Fudge would pay later for the comment. It just would have to be after the match, he was the bloody MC. Fudge turned and introduces everyone in the box. "There are the Malfoys, and the Weasleys. I believe you two are transferring to Hogwarts from the Canadian school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So you will see Harry Potter, Hermionie Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ron, Ginny and Fred n George Weasley in class." Michi's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Fred's name. She wasn't normally like this, so she was that much more determined to prank the unsuspecting twins.

Michi got a wink from Thom, meaning one of two things either he was done planting the spiders or he was making fun of her newfound crush on one of the Weasleys. She decided it was probably both, and grabbed her father's arm so they could watch the game.

"Michi, I so saw that. Don't glare at me, You know I can read your thoughts." Which was true to some extent, that time they have spent together has bonded them in more ways than one.

"Buzz off, we still have the rest of the plan to follow through with. Unless you're chicken" They laughed, and sat down to watch the match. Michi couldn't take her eyes off the game. Being a keeper she memorized every play that she saw so she could strategize a way to possibly block it. It was almost like a video game with her, they played often with their friend from school. It wasn't a boarding school, so their friends from muggle families had a vast array of muggle games.

At last there was a break in the game, as they took an injured player off the pitch; Michi and Thom turned around to activate the spiders. And they set to work. Michi stood up and went to the snack bar to get four pints of pumpkin juice. In her pocket was the burn n clean and another potion that shrinks a very private area. She stopped at a nearby table to mix the potions in the drinks. Once she memorized the location of each potion she stood up and brought them to the top box.

"I was thirsty, and since I was there I decided to get more. My dad told me that all three of you had your money tied up, so I'd thought I'd treat you to some pumpkin juice." She winked at Fred, who proceeded to turn a lovely shade of lobster. She was glad that she only put in a small dose of burn n clean in their drinks. That way it wouldn't kick in until the match was over. She handed the burn n clean drinks to Fred and George, then as seemingly being almost an afterthought passed the shrinking drink to Fudge. Oh revenge was theirs. She smiled and took a large gulp of her pumpkin juice, and had to fight back the laughter as all three followed suit. Yes it was cruel, but the effects won't last long, especially for the twins.

"Well I got to go, especially if I don't want to miss the rest of the game." She winked again at Fred and walked back to here seat. She sat down intent on the game again. But it was over all too soon.

At that precise moment they heard yelps from the top box. Fred and George came crashing down, feet in the air. They get up rip off their shoes, and run to the nearest bathroom. Michi and Thom burst out in hysterical fits of laughter, and wandered over to the stalls the boys were in. "Here drink this it will cause the burn n clean to stop." She rolled two viles of the antidote under the stalls. They drink it up, as Michi and Thom leave to let them finish their business.

"Bloody hell, that was brilliant. We haven't been fooled with burn n' clean in such a long time," with George sporting a huge grin on his face. He knew that this next semester was going to be a blast. Finally rivals worthy of causing chaos in the halls of Hogwarts.

"It was the winks that threw me. And how did you tie our shoes together, all I saw was you two meeting Fudge and then leaving," asked Fred genuinely curious. These tricks were so simple to implement, but yet complex.

Michi smiled as she pulled the plastic spiders out of her pocket. "These my friends are the handiest things ever, they are plastic spiders. You program by giving them simple verbal instructions, then you plant them. Once the activation command is given, they go about what ever mischief you tell them to do. Each one has a different command, and all you have to do to activate them is look at them and say the command." She handed them to the boys with the written instructions.

They both look at her and hug her.

"I have already thought of eighteen different uses. Thanks so much," Fred said practically bouncing like a bean.

Michi smiled "yea it was Thom's invention. I'm the one who made the untraceable burn n clean, and the Special Shrinking solution I gave to Fudge." The twins were in shock, even Thom. He had no idea she perfected the formula yet.

"That's why you gave a drink to Fudge." Thom glared at Michi, he thought she was going to wait to pull that one off. But he supposed she was right, the sooner revenge the better. He smiled and gave Michi a hug. "Thanks for doing what I couldn't."

"No problem, just let me know if you have doubts next time. But he so deserved it." Michi smiled at her brother. Knowing full well that he was still mad at her.

Fred and George, smiled and said their good byes and headed back to their camp site. Thinking the whole way how to get those two back.

_Chapter 2: Revenge_

It was dinner time as Fred and George reached their campsite. "Oy Dad, what's for Dinner we're starved!"

"Well its on the fire, go and see for yourself." Fred and Goerge winced. Whatever it was, it was now in the form of briquettes.

"Lovely Dad. I've lost my appetite, and we should probably meet up with those twins we met earlier. You know… compare notes about school and the like, eh." Mr. Weasley Barely looked up but nodded his head. Fred and George stood there agape for a second, then took the opportunity to get even. They headed towards their stash of secret concoctions, pay back is a Bitch.

…

"Michi right?" Fred stood right but the Tanaka camp site blushing furiously. "I thought you might like some sweets from home. I don't know about Canadian Taffy but this stuff is incredible!" To prove the point Fred grabbed three pieces from his pocket and plopped them in his mouth. The taffy was carefully separated before, to be sure that Michi would take the bait.

"Totally. I'd love some, I just wish Thom were here so he could try some English Taffy as well." She looked up at the bright face in front of her, she knew something was up, but she couldn't refuse such a good performance.

"Well don't worry about your brother, George went in search of him." A little smirk passed across his face, very careful to wipe it away quickly. "Try some, it won't hurt any. Here I'll have another to prove it to you."

"That won't be necessary, let me try one." Michi looked up and smiled; she was completely flabbergasted at herself, the ice queen was flirting. It must be the fact that he's English, and taller with glowing red hair, and that mischievous smile, and and and… Fart! She held out her hand as Fred placed one carefully in her hand. Without thinking she placed one in her mouth, and immediately something started to change and it wasn't just the expression on Fred's face. "Waw id ou tut im bith?"

"Oh a secret recipe, take a look" he held out a small pocket mirror. Mishi gasped at the sight.

"Please thop ip…" Mishi breathed very uneasily. Fred waved his wand and the spell went away. "Thank you I guess…" Mishi said between the laughter in her voice "I always wondered what my tongue would look like thirty times larger. But you will pay for that." With that said Fred took off with Mishi hot on his tail.

…

"So I didn't catch your name earlier." George stood there waiting from a response if any would come from Thom. "Well thanks for the antidote; I really wouldn't want to be caught on the loo all day." Thom stood there as in a daze, pondering why this stunningly beautiful man was taking such care to thank him. "Right then so I got you some Taffy from home, I heard Canadian Taffy isn't quite up to par." George plopped one of the planted toffees in his mouth.

"Thank you, I'll save them for later, I'm not quite hungry." George recovered quickly from the major setback.

"Cummon man, it's just a wafer thin toffee" I couldn't resist a Python reference. As to prove the point he immediately started to compare the toffees size with things in the area, trees, tents even some man's hat.

Thom burst out laughing, "Well in that case…" Thom took the candy in one graceful swoop and placed it in his mouth. He realized of course there was something wrong with them but when such a beautiful boy looked about to cry Thom was a sucker in every way. "You realize I dust dib ip pour wour fafe." At this point Thom's tongue was approximately the size of his forearm. "Bude hamon." George pointed his wand and his tongue returned to normal.

"I've never seen anything like that before. Ingenious man, that was wicked!" George blushed profusely.

"Me n Fred spent 6 months developing them." Thom was obviously impressed, and loved the way George went bright red as soon as any compliment was passed his way.

"Dude, you gotta stop doing that. Or I'm just gonna have to kiss you right here." A look of shock passed across George's face, he wasn't used to people actually telling others how the felt in such a brutal way. "Oh sorry man, I thought you knew I was gay. My bad man, not the best way to tell a person. Yea I'm totally out, so whatever…" All Thom can think of is how awkward it just got and wonder if he just blew it.

"So… Yea maybe we should check on our twins." They wandered off, slightly separated, to find their siblings.

…

"You'll so pay for that!" Michi said as she ran after Fred. She was gaining quickly, as she used to do track.

"I doubt that!" Fred said a fraction too late just as Michi tackled him. As they were lying on the ground they noticed how close they got. Michi was getting overwhelmed, his sweet sent of cedar, his beautiful face so close almost to kiss. Fred took a risk and kissed her. She tasted of vanilla and smelled of wheat and clean air. The air was electric as they separated.

"Wow!" Michi could hardly breathe, "So I guess I'll be seeing you in two days or so on the train. But man that was incredible." Fred stood there unsure of what just came over him. But it might have something to do with the fact that George was feeling very similarly.

They started towards the Tanaka Camp as Michi impulsively pulled Fred to the side of the path and kissed him; as if saying I always get the last laugh. As they separate this time and the world comes back into view their twins were standing there watching them snog.

"He-he-he Oh Michi… lets head back! … Oh and Fred, catcha on the Train."

…

Insert Crazyness and Panicking and Death eater scene. In other words it's now two days later and everyone is at Kings Cross. (That part isn't really pivotal to my side story.)

…

_Chapter 3:_

Michi was sitting in her compartment waiting to see what a strange experience boarding school will be. The weather outside was kind of cloudy, as usual; she missed the open air with blue sky that she would be seeing right now in Vancouver. She missed the ocean, and was getting very homesick. Even after the fact that visiting Vancouver and her mother would just be a bundle of pain. Still she misses the sky.

The compartment slid open and three boys at the ripe old age of 16 were standing in the entrance. "Sorry sis they just followed me here." Thom gave Michi a whatever sort of shrug. Fred and George slid in behind Thom and closed the door.

Fred sat next to Michi and kind of blushed, while George glared at his brother; the awkwardness from the match still fresh in his mind. How was anyone supposed to react to news like that? Oh I'm gay… what's that supposed to mean anyway? Bah stupid brother and his stupid snogging that girl, what is that, really.

"Fred I'm tired, could I sleep on your shoulder, these walls aren't that comfy." Michi looked up at Fred with those big eyes, and she knew she would get her way.

"C'mere", Fred lifted his arm so Michi could get in closer. Man did she smell good, and she was so soft.

Thom realizing that the situation could turn very awkward very quickly jumped in. "So Fred, George, how long have you two been developing your products?" George was immediately relived at this. Nobody likes to be a third wheel, or in this case a pair of training wheels.

"Well it's hard to say really. We started off just trying to make stuff better, like self flying mud and sum such. So I guess we were about 7. How about you?" George said looking nervous.

"Well me n' Michi started making stuff later, it's just so easy to prank people with muggle tricks that it took a while for us to get bored. But we really started inventing in the last 6 months. It got us away …from the house and stuff." Thom was about to tell about his parents break-up, but those wounds were too fresh.

Michi started to snore loudly. Fred started to laugh "wow she can really project, how do I get her to stop." Fred turned to Thom, as much as he liked Michi, right now he valued his hearing more. "Just turn her head slightly and it should go away." Thom smiled, having been woken up by it so many times.

They started to discuss the quiddich world cup, and Krum's fantastic capture of the Snitch. The tactics of the chasers, and even what positions everyone played.

"Well I'm a chaser, but Michi there is a keeper. Although we're going to miss playing rugby, such a fun game even if it's a Muggle one." At the mention of rugby Michi jumped upright, it was her favorite sport right after quiddich.

"Rugby…? What I miss…" The compartment filled with laughter, she jumped at the word like she was attached to strings. Michi looked down at Fred and blushed profusely, right where her head was, there was a large pool of drool. "Ga, I'm so sorry."

Fred looked at his sweater, "Ah its just a little drool, I've done worse. Like this one time in History of Magic I fell asleep and knocked over my ink. Half of my head was blue for three weeks." Michi laughed at that, she could hardly imagine anyone that good at pranking others getting themselves. Michi sat back down and rested her head on Fred's shoulder once again.

"Well anyway… Rugby is fantastic. I was on a club team back home; we went to Provincials every year. It's crazy violent too, like once I tackled this chick and she bit me, the ref was far away so I punched her and broke her nose. Then as my team rucked over they stomped on her, and she ended up with a concussion as well. Fuckin awesome!" Fred turned to Michi. How could someone so hot be that violent? Ah who cares, that's so cool that she's like one of the guys. If only he wasn't so horney he could appreciate it. Just then Michi grabbed his knee, that wasn't helping the situation.

Thom smiled as he knew Michi was putting out all the stops. "So George, what did you get up to this summer? Aside from the Quiddich World Cup and inventing and such." Thom didn't want to push his luck, but this was a fairly safe question. Hopefully George will let down a few of his barriers.

"Well, not much really. We were at the Burrow all summer. My brothers came but to visit, we practiced quiddich you know?" George wasn't quite sure what Thom was getting at.

All of a sudden Michi announced "We're going out for some air!" Thom chuckled he knew his sister, and they weren't going for a walk.

George turned to Thom, "what was that about?" That made Thom laugh harder, "really, you have no clue?" Thom stared at George in disbelief, "well it involves some fun in the bathroom." George immediately started to glow, he couldn't believe how naive he was.

"Right then… So tell me about Canada, and school there." Thom smiled and began to tell of typical life there. Glad for the change of subject.

…

While Thom and George got into their conversation Michi became more aggressive towards Fred. First a kiss, then a gentle squeeze of his knee. Fred was about to melt under the pressure. "Come with me." Michi whispered in his ear, knowing he would have no choice but to follow. "We're going out for some air!" Michi announced and left the compartment with Fred tailing her.

She walked directly towards the guys bathroom. "In there? ... But we could get caught." Fred was becoming anxious. "Yes in there, that's half of the fun." She pushed Fred into one of the stalls, and started to rapidly kiss him. Mouth, ear, neck, chest, abs. She took off his shirt and was quickly undoing his pants. All she wanted was a release of his energy, and a bit of her own.

"Holy… wow… you sure?" Fred mumbled barely able to string words together. "Michi looked up at him, "The only reason other girls don't is because they believe that bullshit about playing games and being a tease keeps guys for longer. Now come here." With that Michi gave him a big wet kiss, and simultaneously reached into his pants. Then her kisses trailed downward to the one goal. This wasn't like her to be so aggressive, but she had to have more Fred. He was just sooooooo… "Yum." She smiled when they were done. She felt so close to Fred and was glad for the release.

"That was incredible. You are amazing." Said Fred, still blushing furiously. They headed back to the compartment to change into school clothes and get ready for arrival.


End file.
